memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
|owner = United Earth Adam Soong |operator = Starfleet Independent |affiliation = United Earth Coalition of Planets United Federation of Planets Temporal Integrity Commission |class = NX-class Genesis-class |type = Timeship Explorer (NX-class) Cruiser (Genesis-class) Warship (Genesis-class) |registry = NX-01-A NCC-1035 NCC-72385 |decks = 7 (NX-class) 15 (Genesis-class) |crew = 83 140 (Genesis-class) |speed = Warp 5.2 (NX-class) 90 light years in 1.3 secs (using spore drive; Genesis-class) Warp 8 (''Constitution''-class) After second and third refit: Time travel capable After third refit: Warp 10 Transwarp capable |armament = Before refit: Plasma cannons, phase cannons, spatial torpedo launchers After refit: Pulsed phase cannons, photonic torpedo launchers As a Genesis-class: Phaser cannons, photon torpedo launchers After third refit: Phaser cannons, antiproton beams, phaser emitters, phaser adapters, magnetometric guided charges, photon torpedo launchers, quantum torpedo launchers |defenses = Polarized hull plating (NX-class) Deflector shields (Genesis-class) Ablative armor After second refit: Defense fields After third refit: Ablative generators, subspace field, electromagnetic field, cloaking device, regeneration }} The USS Genesis (NX-01-A) was a 22nd century NX-class starship originally operated by Starfleet. Technical data Physical arrangement The Genesis consisted of a habitable saucer module that contained seven decks and a symmetrical warp field governor located just aft of the saucer section, that regulated the warp field shape that would otherwise break apart at higher warp factors. Two half-decks were inserted between deck 4 and 5, as well as between deck 5 and 6. These contained plasma conduits and access tunnels. Two docking ports were located on either side of the saucer section, accessible on deck 5. Propulsion systems The Genesis achieved warp flight through two warp nacelles, which housed multiple pairs of warp and transwarp coils. The engines required a lot of deuterium and were modified years later to require less. Maximum speed was warp 5.2, but years later became warp 10. There were two hyper-impulse engines, mounted on the aft of the pylons leading to the warp nacelles. The navigational deflector was mounted on the front of the saucer module. Tactical systems The Genesis could carry three phase cannons as the primary weapons. The ship was also fitted with plasma cannons and spatial torpedoes. Later on, the weapon systems were upgraded to include several more phase cannons. In 2153, photonic torpedoes were installed and improved pulsed phase cannons were developed by 2154. Years after the Federation was founded, phaser cannons, photon and quantum torpedoes were installed. The defensive systems of the Genesis was also not as advanced as those of other races at the time. Instead of deflector shields and tractor beams, the Genesis was equipped with polarized hull plating and grapplers. Years later, deflector shields and tractor beams were installed along ablative generators, ablative armor, subspace field, electromagnetic field, cloaking device, regeneration, antiproton beams, phaser adapters, phaser emitters and magnetometric guided charges. Shuttlecraft systems Located mainly on deck 5 was the launch bay. The pressurized sector of the bay – limited to deck 5 – contained the launch bay control room, while the launch bay itself, on deck 6, was where the two shuttlepod were docked. A magnetic docking arm extended from the launch bay's ceiling to lower or raise a shuttlepod upon arrival or departure of the craft. An auxiliary launch port was located on the port side of the saucer, which served as an entrance and exit for an inspection pod. Additional systems In addition to standard automation systems, the Genesis also featured holoemitters on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). Interior design The decks of the Genesis: *'Deck 1:' bridge, captain's ready room, situation room and warp/transwarp nacelles. *'Deck 2:' crew quarters, energy distribution systems, sensors, secondary relay, bulkheads, jefferies tube and nacelle access tunnels. *'Deck 3:' crew quarters, life support, upper observation deck, deuterium tanks, plasma chamber and gymnasium. *'Deck 4:' upper engineering, cargo bays, crew quarters, guest quarters, decon (replaced by brig), transporter room, plasma manifolds and jefferies tube. *'Deck 5:' lower engineering, sickbay, medical laboratory, captain's quarters, crew quarters, launch bays, science laboratory, mess hall, navigational deflector, navigation control thrusters, impulse engines (replaced by hyper-impulse engines), escape pods, docking ports and cargo bay. *'Deck 6:' armory, forward torpedo room, phase cannon assembly (replaced by phaser cannon assembly), lower observation deck, escape pods and launch bay doors. *'Deck 7:' sensor arrays, grapplers (replaced by tractor beams) and guest quarters. Command bridge The bridge was the nerve center of every starship. The commanding officer of the starship sat in the center of the circular-shaped room, surrounded by the duty stations of their science and communications officers to the left, the helmsman in front, and the security chief and chief engineer to the right. All officers faced the main viewscreen, which was mounted against the forward bulkhead of the bridge. To both sides of the viewscreen was access to a corridor that ran behind the consoles walls to port and starboard. These corridors had access to the ship's lower decks. To the aft of the bridge was the situation room, which served as an informal briefing room to the senior staff. There was also a corridor to port behind a door to the situation room which had access to the ship's lower decks. Rapture bridge.jpg|Bridge in 2154 Rapture bridge2.jpg|Bridge in 2370 Genesis briefing room.jpg|Briefing room in 2370 Upgrades Additional columns near the helm and behind the captain's chair were later added to Genesis and had been installed by 2161. There was also a command center upgrade, a specialized room that was once a storage bay. Corridors The corridors were made of a metallic material. They were characterized by circular section separations, for evident mechanical equilibrium reasons. They all had a pair of holders in cases of shaking or turmoil. The circular panels also had a tactical use as defenders could crouch or lean behind them as they fired upon intruders. Throughout the corridors, communication panels were mounted on the walls. Genesis corridors.jpg|Corridor in 2154 Rapture corridors.jpg|Corridor in 2370 Engineering Located on Deck 4 was the engine room of the starship. After exiting the core, and before being injected into the nacelles, warp plasma was accelerated in the two plasma injectors. Genesis engineering.png|Engineering in 2154 Rapture engineering.jpg|Engineering in 2370 Sickbay Sickbay was located on deck 5. In the center of the room was an operating table, while additional beds were located alongside the walls. The sickbay facility also included a medical and science laboratory. A ladder from the sickbay lead to maintenance shafts and additionally included a morgue. Genesis sickbay.jpg|Sickbay in 2154 Genesis sickbay beds.png|Sickbay beds in 2154 Rapture sickbay.jpg|Sickbay with biobeds in 2370 Rapture CMO's office.jpg|Chief medical officer's office Rapture med lab.jpg|Medical lab aboard the Genesis Rapture sci lab.png|Science lab aboard the Genesis Armory The armory was used to launch spatial, photonic, photon or quantum torpedoes and could be used to operate the phase or phaser cannons. Although weapons were primarily kept in the armory, the ship possessed a total of fourteen weapons lockers. Genesis armory.jpg|Armory in 2154 Genesis weapons locker.jpg|Weapons locker in 2154 Rapture armory.jpg|Weapons locker in 2370 Transporter room The transporter was usually used for cargo transportation only, although it was capable of transporting people. Most people, however, were uneasy of the device, limiting its use to emergency situations only. However, the transporter was modified years later to be able to transport people without difficult. Genesis transporter.jpg|Transporter room in 2154 Genesis transporter2.jpg|Transporter room in 2159 Rapture transporter.jpg|Transporter room in 2370 Mess hall Located on Deck 5 was the ship's mess hall. The mess could seat approximately forty people at a time at ten circular metallic tables. Simple dishes were available from protein resequencers on the walls, which were later replaced by replicators, while elaborate dishes were prepared in the ship's galley. Beverages were provided as well via a wall mounted drink dispenser. Drinks available on the menu included coffee, tea, hot cocoa, cola, various juices and simple water. A small captain's dining room was located near the galley, which was eventually replaced by a holosuite. Genesis mess hall.png|Mess hall in 2154 Genesis mess hall.jpg|Mess hall in 2370 Hydroponics The Genesis had a hydroponics facility where fresh fruits and vegetables were grown to supplement the ship's food supply. Crew quarters The 87 crew quarters aboard the Genesis were located on decks 2 through 5. Very few quarters had a view of space (usually those of the higher-ranked officers). On 4 and 7 decks, there were special quarters for guests visiting the Genesis. Genesis cap's quarters.jpg|Captain's quarters in 2154 Genesis cap's quarters2.jpg|Captain's quarters in 2370 Genesis crew quarters.jpg|Crew quarters in 2154 Crew Commanding officers Although Captain Adam Soong commanded the Genesis for most of the starship's life, but when Captain Adam Soong along with his command crew were under arrest on Deep Space 9 in 2369, the starship was briefly commanded by Commander Benjamin Sisko. In 2378, his first officer, Sobek took command of the starship following Adam Soong's capture by the Dominion. Command crew *Commanding officer: :*Captain Adam Soong (2150-present) :*Commander Benjamin Sisko (briefly in 2369) :*Commander Sobek (briefly in 2378) *First officer / Executive officer: :*Commander Simon Black (2150-2161) :*Commander Sobek (2161-2378) :*Major Kira Nerys (briefly in 2369) :*Lieutenant Commander/Commander Jenny (briefly in 2378, 2378-present) *Chief engineer / Operations officer: :*Lieutenant Commander Brent (2150-2161) :*Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Pierce (2161-2364) :*Lieutenant Commander Frank Johnson (2364-present) :*Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien (briefly in 2369) *Security chief / Armory officer / Tactical officer: :*Commander Carpenter (2150-2161) :*Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jenny (2161-present) :*Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington (briefly in 2369) :*Major Kira Nerys (briefly in 2369) :*Lieutenant Commander Worf (briefly in 2375) *Chief medical officer: :*Lieutenant Commander Stiles (2150-2161) :*Lieutenant Commander Martha (2161-2364) :*Lieutenant Commander Rimmer (2364-present) :*Lieutenant junior grade Julian Bashir (briefly in 2369) *Helmsman / Flight controller / Navigator: :*Lieutenant Kaye (2150-2161) :*Lieutenant Fred (2161-2364) :*Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Bill Dewitt (2364-present) :*Lieutenant Jadzia Dax (briefly in 2369) *Communications officer: :*Lieutenant Hendricks (2150-2161) :*Lieutenant Rex (2161-2364) :*Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade Helen Jones (2364-present) :*Lieutenant junior grade Aquiel Uhnari (briefly in 2369) *Science officer: :*Commander Simon Black (2150-2161) :*Commander Sobek (2161-2378) :*Ensign/Lieutenant junior grade/Lieutenant Seth (2161, 2267, 2375, 2378-present) :*Lieutenant Jadzia Dax (briefly in 2369) *Chef: :*Unnamed chef (2150-2161) :*Baker (2161-present) *Counselor: :*Emma (2364-present) Category:Earth starships Category:Federation starships Category:Timeships